Passwords have become ubiquitous in daily life. Today, it is not uncommon for a person to have to remember dozens of unique words, codes, numbers and phrases to gain access to bank automated teller machines (ATMs), subscription Internet sites, work computers, e-mail programs, cell phone accounts, cable television pay-per-view (and other television parental control features), and a plethora of other secure locations. Many times, these passwords are randomly-generated sequences of letters and numbers that may enhance security, but may also be difficult to remember. Couple that with the equally random account numbers that often go with these services, and it is easy to see why many have resorted to using the same password at different locations, or writing passwords down on a handy piece of paper by the computer. Obviously, such efforts compromise security, undermining the purpose for their existence in the first place.
As technology marches onward, new genres of products offer opportunities for doing things differently. One such technology offers video displays that can see, or optically detect, objects that are placed against or near the display surface. The description below offers password security features that may take advantage of the capabilities of these kinds of displays.